


The bells of Tatooine

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The Bells of Tatooine [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, AU Star Wars, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bromance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Mechanics, Pilots, Short One Shot, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: So, this week's drabble prompt was an AU gif, provided by the great Sparkerpoodles! You can check the gif here: https://www.facebook.com/1fabmommy/videos/203225183791257/ and, of course, her Tumblr is http://sparklepoodles.Tumblr.comThis is an Star Wars based AU, which will link, in part, to another story that I am preparing. If you are patient, it will all be clear, don't worry.As always, comments are welcomed and very much appreciated. Would like to know if this is a story that it is worth to be expanded? I don't know if there is something similar out there...probably is, and I am sorry if it is so.





	The bells of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this week's drabble prompt was an AU gif, provided by the great Sparkerpoodles! You can check the gif here: https://www.facebook.com/1fabmommy/videos/203225183791257/ and, of course, her Tumblr is http://sparklepoodles.Tumblr.com
> 
> This is an Star Wars based AU, which will link, in part, to another story that I am preparing. If you are patient, it will all be clear, don't worry.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and very much appreciated. Would like to know if this is a story that it is worth to be expanded? I don't know if there is something similar out there...probably is, and I am sorry if it is so.

-I told you that it was nonsense.

Poe's voice was mocking him over the com. The commands were unresponsive and the red light flashing meant that there was something wrong with the hyperdrive.

Ben stood still for a moment and then his fists came down over the console with an angry shout.

-Damn my life!

Poe was laughing over the com.

-Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. Just don't come crying next time you want a wingman to go to Maz's with you. This is your fault Dameron.

-Oh come on! I didn't tell you to go mess at the dice table. I was there strictly for the ladies.

Ben looked at the blinking light and then pushed the exit lever of the XX wing, only to be hit full front with a blast of dry, cold air.

-Argh! It's freezing

-Yeap thats Tatooine for you. Scorching by day, freezing come nighttime. Listen Ben, give me a few hours and I will get there, I just need too...aaaah...well too...

Ben just shut out the com. He knew pretty well the cause of Dameron's delay. Before he ran in pursuit of the swindler that had the audacity to cheat him at the dice table, Poe was already missing in action. With female company, no doubt.

Ben got out of the ship and went to the back. In the hurry, his bb8 unit was left behind and he cursed, yet again. This meant he had to solve the issue by himself.

He removed the lid of the drive and immediately felt that acid, scorched smell. Yeap, fried. Well, everything else was fine so he removed the piece with the help of a two blade wrench and kicked it to the floor so it could cool down before holding it.

-Now Solo, where should I find a chop shop at this time?

He fumbled for the pad in his pocket and after a few queries he was able to find what he wanted.

-Rey's...mmm...only a few clicks away.

He looked at the drive on the ground. It was probably safe enough to hold. He grabbed it and charged the cloaking device of the ship. He had heard of Tatooine’s sand people and other dirty scavengers that roamed the area. His uncle Luke had lived there for a while.

His mind drifted to the last time he had been with his uncle. There was a lot of screaming and shouting. Anger. An attempt at a punch that only ended with him being kicked out of the Academy. He still fumed on how he had missed that punch, but the old guy had a knack at fighting, he moved like lightning - a trait that matched his flight skills and that is why he was the most honored pilot in the galaxy. Still, Ben always saw his own father, Han, as being the best and he blamed his uncle for his early demise.

-Damn my life times two.

Ben pressed the button on the navigator and started walking towards the city lights that he could glimpse in the horizon.

Night had already settled in by the time he reached the shop. He looked at the sign over the door, a crude sandstone tablet with “Rey” written in different languages. The guy was famous, apparently. Good. He needed someone skillful to get him out of there ASAP.

He entered the shop and removed the hood he had placed on to fend off the cold wind coming from the desert. It was a large warehouse, with two separate sections. The stacks in front, with hundreds of parts, big and small, being showcased, presented per type of part and type of aircraft. There was a large panel in the back and he could see part of the second section of the warehouse - it was an hangar, probably for larger repairs. The lights were on and there was that familiar scent of oil, bantha grease, leather and metal. Yeap, a chop shop alright. It was like he was back at the academy, mechanics 101, with Akbar pointing at a stack of calcinators that were to be object of repair. He placed his hands around his mouth and shouted.

-Hello!

He could hear someone pounding away on metal in the back. He continued looking at the stacks, trying to identify a potential substitute part for the drive. His stomach rumbled and he was getting angrier by the minute. The hammering in the back continued. He shouted.

-Hey!! What do I have to do to get some service around here??

It worked, he heard someone drop something heavy on the floor. He kept looking around the stacks, coming to the end of it and with view of the counter.

-Finally! Looking for an XX hyp...

He stopped, looking at the figure behind the stone counter. It was a slender, sweating, thing. It's arms were covered in bands but he could see they were strong and the muscles tense from the work. It was sporting a black welding mask, with a split visor and mouthguard. It was panting, with the effort.

-What?-the figure puffed, raising its shoulders and arms in question.

Ben opened his eyes, surprised. It was a woman's voice. And then surprise was overcome with annoyance. His next words were loaded with a hint of anger,  exasperation and cockiness - after all, he was the son of a princess and a medaled pilot.

-Who's in charge around here? - his voice dark and clipped.

The woman reached for the metal clasp and opened it, with an hiss of the hydraulics, removing it in an elegant way. Suddenly, a pair of the most beautiful, cat like, angry, hazel eyes were staring back at him. And Ben felt a tightness in his chest, a sudden compass in his breath.

-I am. What seems to be the problem?

Ben noticed that she was fumbling something behind the counter. A weapon, no doubt. He pursed his lips and took a step forward, making sure his voice sounded a little bit less ominous. A little bit less cocky. Polite, even.

-I’m sorry, you're Rey?

The girl blinked and straightened her back, making her an inch taller. She just threw her hands up, annoyed, and then rested them on the counter, tapping her fingers.

\- Yeap. Got a problem? I am busy.

Her voice was level toned, with a hint of accent that Ben couldn't figure out where it was from.

\- Is this the way you talk to your customers?

\- Look, are you going to ask for something? Otherwise, there's the exit right there.

Ben snorted and leaned on, taking the hyperdrive from his bag and placing it on the counter, with a thump. Rey immediately reached for it, her natural tendency to care and mend jumping forward, head bent in meditation as she quickly surveyed the damage with her skillful fingers. Ben couldn’t help to marvel at that, how focused she looked, how her eyebrows frowned in concern over the task at hand, how she bit her lower lip when she tried to scratch a scorched section of the component. He was hoping that his face didn’t give away his thoughts.

 _“Get a grip Solo”_ he thought.

-Well, you did a pretty good job of wrecking this thing. What happened? It seems like blaster fire.

The last part of the sentence was spoken with a hint of malice, which Ben took it as an attempt at being cute. If it was a different situation, by this time he would be trying to charm his way in with tales of pursuits and damsels in distress. That usually worked with the ladies. But not her. She demanded honesty.

-A guy tried to swindle me at a dice game. I called him out as a cheater and he ran with my money. I followed, got shot, crashed. End of story.

Rey was looking at him with such intensity, like she was studying one of her mechanical parts. Ben was having problems meeting her gaze. He swallowed. “ _Damn, she is beautiful_ ”

-Does this mean you don’t have money?

He blinked, the question completely off to what he was expecting. It irritated him, so he assumed his regal pose once more.

-Do you know who you’re talking to? I’m Ben Solo, son of princess Leia Organa from Alderaan, grandson of Anakin Skywalker.

After a second, Rey brought her hands to her face, eyes wide in amazement and a beautiful smile spread over her face. Ben smiled, satisfied with the reaction. His chest swelled.

-Oh, uau! A privileged, snarky, hot headed pilot in my shop! I am such a lucky girl aren’t I?

Ben smile faded and he chewed the inside of his lip, something that his mother frowned upon. Rey sensed his discomfort and her voice softened.

-Look, names don’t buy me meals. I can have your part fixed by tomorrow evening, but  it will cost you.

-Off course it will cost me. Now that I told you who I…

There was a flash of blue light and Rey jumped from behind the counter, a lightsaber in her hand, flowing, ended up being pointed at his neck. Ben remained impassive, but trembling with repressed fury and...wanting. Yes, he wanted her with every fibre of his being. The realization hit him like a tonne of bricks.

-I am not one of your swindler buddies. I run a business here if you haven’t noticed. An honest business. So, either you pay what is fair, or you can get out.

Ben looked at the saber and then at her. She saw how he was troubled, and slowly brought the saber down and pressed it off. She became embarrassed at the way she had snapped at him.

-Sorry. It was a bad day.

Ben smiled slightly. She did looked tired, pale even. He arched an eyebrow and pointed to the back with his chin.

-Hard at work?

Rey slumped her shoulders and clipped the saber to her side. Ben’s eyes roamed the weapon and he wondered how a girl from Tatooine would have it. It was an old weapon, from Old Republic Knights. He was curious.

-Yes, a tie fighter with an hybrid console. The previous owner made its own alterations and they are driving me crazy.

-You are in luck. Us privileged, snarky, hot headed pilots are given training in mechanics, maybe I can help?

Rey smiled, this time an honest, true smile, no hint of sarcasm.

-Come on, let me help - he said smiling, already shrugging off his coat and drawing up his sleeves.

Ben noticed she was eyeing his chest and arms, a slight blush to her pale features. So he did made an impression on her! She raised her gaze to his face and startled when realized he was looking at her movements. She quickly shook her head, regaining composure.

-Ok. But don’t expect me to make a discount on the hyperdrive.

Ben smirked in response and was starting to follow her into the hangar when his pad started chirping. Rey looked at him and Ben could swear that, for a second, she looked disheartened. He reached for the pad and looked at the name call.

-Just give me a second I have to take this. I will follow you shortly.

-Ok, I will be in the back. Just go around the warehouse, the hangar doors are open.

He nodded and moved outside to take the call.

-Solo, buddy! So happy to hear you!

-Shut it Dameron. What is it?

-What is it? I am the frickin cavalry buddy, I am reaching Tatooine I will extract you in a second. You can call your minions to come and collect the XX, right? Lets get you out of there!

Ben turned around, looking at the sandstone tablet. To her name, written in so many languages and dialects. He smiled.

-You know what? Tatooine is kind of growing on me.

-Growing on you? Ben, are you high?

Ben heard the metal banging in the back. Like bells, beckoning.

-No, I am not high. In fact, I met the girl I am going to marry.

-Wait what?! A girl? On Tatooine? Spill it now Sol…

-Bye Dameron. See you in a few weeks.

And he shut off the com, placing the pad in his pocket. The wind was blowing harder, but he didn’t felt cold. Only resolve.

The bells were calling.

    


End file.
